


The Breaking and Remaking of Melinda May

by SassyCassie1401



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyCassie1401/pseuds/SassyCassie1401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a mission that has gone wrong, Daniel Whitehall has managed to get his hands on 'The Cavalry'<br/>Now will he be able to do what no one can and break her or will someone manage to get to her in time and at what price?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiara_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_Fox/gifts).



It happened all the blink of an eye, one minute they were attempting to exit out of the hydra base with Simmons and Bobbi, the next the world plummeted into darkness with a red glow emanating across the corridor.

Well that is where Agent May thought she was until she attempted to move her arms and found they hadn't even given an inch. She looked to the side and found them bolted down with metal cuffs cutting into her wrist, whoever it was knew of her reputation and made damn sure that she could not move even if she wanted to. She was looking around the room and saw a screen in front her but at the moment it showed nothing but the shimmering beauty that was her reflection but noticed that in her reflection wires had been connected to the sides of her head, on her chest and also to the metal cuffs on her wrist. Now this was something new to her, cause when she had seen Agent 33 there had been no wiring and she had no clue as to what it was for but she was betting it wasn't for the heat.

She was paying close attention in the screen as she could not move her head around to see past the side but in the distance she saw something move behind her. A reflection that she recognised in a heartbeat and made her blood run cold , she saw in the distance the familiar reflection of Daniel Whitehall, the psychopathic son of a bitch had her strapped to the table and nothing she could do. Her pulse had started to quicken but she did not show it, she knew that she had her legs strapped down to a metal bed she could only so much from this position and that is where the problem lay.

The clicking of his shoes on the floor were the only indication that he had started to move and she nudged her head to the side, desperate to find out where he was heading to so that she could at least prepare for what was going to come. From out of nowhere a hand shot around the bed and grasp her throat in a vice like grip, ripping the oxygen from her lungs and causing her to struggle and writhe.

“Now, Agent May we are going to have an interesting conversation and i will get the answers from you that i need. Now you can tell me willingly what i want to know or i can force it out of you, the choice is yours and you have five minutes to decide before i make you comply.”

 

Daniel Whitehall stalked Melina May like she was prey and he was going to strike at any moment, he had given her five minutes but there was nothing that she could do with him standing in front of her face. She needed a distraction and prayed that the others would realise something was wrong and come back for her but was it worth the cost?

 

Back at the base a breathless Bobbi and hysterical Simmons raced through Shield headquarters like the gates of hell were nipping at their heels. They knew they needed to get Coulson and fast because if he found out some other way, they would be in a world of trouble and that was before they even rescued May.

Phil was in his office going through paperwork and waiting for the safe return of Simmons, what he did not expect was both of them to come bursting through the door and effectively putting a hole in his wall. He stood immediately sensing that something was wrong, May should have walked through that door first, not either of those two, so something was definitely wrong.

“What happened?” Phil looked at Bobbi’s face and ice ran straight through his heart for he knew that there was only two reasons why she would not come back. One, she had been captured or two she was dead, he prayed for everyone’s sake that it was option one because nothing would stop him if May was dead.

Bobbi looked at him with a solemn and heartbroken expression on her face, “They have her!!! They have May. We tried but something went wrong and they had been tipped off, she shoved us both out of the door before i knew what happened and then there was nothing. We couldn’t get back in but we heard a thud against the door and i am certain she was being dragged off somewhere but we do not know where. All that i do know is that she never left the headquarters i checked the parameter but we could not get back in.”

The colour drained from Coulson’s face and he shot out to the main area calling them all as he went, “Get your asses down here right now this second!!!”

Back at the Hydra base, May as Whitehall predicted had not given him the answers that he wanted and so the interrogation had begun but there were store for her that she did not predict.

“Look Agent May, we can make things easy or i can force compliance… Now who is the director of Shield?”

May looked straight ahead, her eyes steeled and void of emotion but not for long as pain shot through her body originating from the wiring scattered amongst her person. Her body shot forward of its own volition, taught and tight as the pain ripped through her system forcing her face to contort in pain like she hadn't known before. It only lasted for ten seconds but was enough to get her attention, as she looked at Whitehall rage in her eyes and a snarl on her lips.

“Now i know that has your attention, we will try once more and believe me it is only going to get worse there will be no better i assure you. “ Whitehall ran his hand up her face and yanked her hair to the side, her neck cracked but May had felt worse.  
What May didn't know was that things were only going to get worse and the best that she could hope for was holding out until the rest of the team got here, how long that would be no one knew but Whitehall was going to grind her down. Something caught her attention as the voice whispered in her ear,

“Now, The Cavalry is here and we are going to dance and comply. Aren't we?” 

Before May could even answer, another shock ran through her body causing her to bite her tongue to prevent her from crying out and the games begun.


	2. Tell me your secrets and ill tell you all lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel Whitehall is trying to grind her down and Phil is beginning to lose it but what is going to happen to May??

Round the table was the team all looking at their fearless leader for guidance on how they were going to get May back but something was not right. Phil Coulson their leader, director and friend was saying absolutely nothing except staring across the room as though she would magically come walking through the door as though nothing had never happened.

Jemma, tentatively walked around the table and put her hand upon his shoulder, “Sir, we need to know what you want us to do. We need to form a plan and quickly, i have seen Whitehall use this before and even the strongest of men are brought to their knees and eventually end up complying. I know and have every faith in Agent May, but we need to do something sir because even May can only take so much.”

His head whipped around to meet Jemma and she saw all the fear and loss that was in his eyes, right before the shutters came down and he was once more the formidable character that everyone knew him to be , “We need the blueprint to the buildings …..” and that was how the plan begun to unfold.

Back at the Hydra base, Whitehall’s relentless questioning was doing nothing but get on her nerves but the repeated shocks were beginning to make her muscles ache. All she could do was hang there as wave after wave of electricity ran through her body weakening her resolve to further torture she was to endure. Whitehall was whispering in her ear , “It can all be over you know, now tell me who is in charge of Shield?” 

Once more, Whitehall was met by deafening silence that was only broken by the hum of the electrical circuit and heavy breathing of the participants in the room. “Well if you won’t talk to me about that then maybe we can move the conversation in a different direction, one where there is more mutual understanding.” Whitehall moved across the room and flicked the remote at the TV where May thought that the brain washing treatment would come from. However, what she saw ripped a scream from her throat and the fears long buried and past rose to the surface as though they happened yesterday.   
There on the monitor was May’s long hidden fears and past manifested for Whitehall’s brutal pleasure, Bahrain in all its brutality and mental scarring flickered across the TV taking small parts of Melinda May as it went. Before she knew what happened, a head rest was fitted to her face stopping all movement except looking forward and here in front of her was the blood, gore and most frighteningly, her, at her weakest and soul ripping moment of life. May did her best to show nothing and school her features but the wound had been ripped open, emotions and heartache ran through her chest like a stream crashing against all the crevices of her chest and heart.

“You son of bitch, I swear when I get out of here I am going to destroy you.” May looked positively frightening and to anyone but Whitehall intimidating but he was the one that had her strapped to a bed watching the most brutal aspects of her life that not even Phil had known about.

“No Melinda, what you will do is tell me who the director of Shield is and then we will move on to my pet project that you can see on the screen.” He jabbed the remote and May’s body went taut like an archers bow and a scream ripped from her throat as she was not expecting nor prepared for the onslaught. Whitehall left the charge on for twenty seconds, which under most cases would bring a man to his knees but May lifted her head and spat in his face making Whitehall jump back. He took off his glasses to clean them and looked at her with as much disgust as he could muster and back handed her across the face, splitting her lip wide open. May glared at him as he grabbed a wire and bared the electricity, she did everything to pull her face away and he whispered to her, “Such beautiful things you and electricity are, delicate yet powerful and demanding but there is always a force out there that is greater then you. Now talk.” 

“I am going to tell you nothing, so you'd better do your worst cause if i stand back up it'll be the worst mistake that you ever made.”  
 He jabbed the wire on her lip and pressed the button at the same time, sending simultaneous jolts of electricity through her body, now that her mouth was near the electricity she could nothing but bite her tongue as she felt the coppery taste of her own blood seep into her mouth and the muscly flesh of her tongue split open to prevent her from crying out.

He watched her eyes shoot forward as particular picture set across the screen, he pressed pause in a heartbeat, “And what is this? does this particular child hold a soft spot for you? .. well you want to know something…. I know who it is and what special position they hold with you…”

May waited with baited breath to hear the words that she knew were going to leave his lips and change her life forever, “Their name was Lei, you attempted to save her in the massacre but unfortunately for you I got there first…”

He left the end of the sentence hanging in the air as he repeatedly pressed the remote to wear May down even further. He hit her across the face and punch her in the stomach knocking the air out of her and then placed clamps on her eyes to ensure that she could not close them from the images on the screen no matter how hard she tried.

Back with the team a plan had been hatched but it was risky and could finish Bobbi off too, they were going to use her to get into the facility hoping that they had not yet wiped her access from the database and if they did Skye would hack them in. Bobbi would attempt to make it through undetected without alerting anyone and hoping they had not seen the picture showing her to be a traitor. She knew that if she was caught, she was dead but for Melinda May and Shield it was price that she was willing to pay. 

They had just approached the building when a clear scream ripped through the open window sending Phil Coulson's blood to ice and his heart to stop beating but whose was it?


	3. We have come to Rescue the Cavalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sent Bobbi in alone to rescue May but will they manage to reach her before the machine does any damage to her.

Phil set off towards the door at break neck speed but was pulled by his neck and Hunter whispered in his ear, “Coulson, Coulson you need to wait man Bobbi is inside and we need to give her time before you go bursting in. Not only will it tip them off to kill May but then we lose Bobbi as well and that is a price we do not want to pay. I know, i know it is hard to hear but there is no way that you can get to May with and keep all of us alive , so please just be patient.”

Phil was looking at Hunter with fear and anger in his eyes, he was trembling with suppressed anger and he was ready to tear Whitehall limb from limb but he knew that Hunter was right. If he went in there as he was now, then May was as good as dead before he even got off the first floor Whitehall would make sure of that or do it just as he arrived to obtain the ultimate effect. He walked across to the wall and slumped down exhaustion reigning down on him and on his heart.

 

Bobbi was making her way down the corridor, eyes skirting around the area ensuring that nothing was going to jump out or get in her way. She had her batons tucked in her boots but within easy access should she need them. She had already memorised the blueprints to the building from her undercover op and hopefully the codes would still be the same because as far as she was aware Whitehall thought she was undercover for them and not the other way around. She was just about to reach for the door when a solder came through but he was not like anything she had seen before. He was six foot tall with muscles bulging everywhere but more importantly a metal right arm with blue aura around the metal plate.

Bobbi starting backing up at speed as the solider rapidly encroached in her space, she was lifted off her feet as the metal hand clamped around her throat. She attempted to jam her fist in the elbow of the metal but nothing was happening. She crouched her legs up but the soldier was too busy attempting to break her neck. She blindly reached down as the oxygen was leaving her body, she shoved her hands inside her boots and felt blindly for her batons but they had fallen further down her boots in the fight. She tried leaning to the side which was a lot harder then she thought with a metal hand around her throat. Managing to nip one with her fingertips and held onto the baton as a fist hit her at the side of the head. Dazed and woozy she blindly swung the baton connecting with a sickening crunch against the skull of the soldier, the first blow didn't do much except loosen the grip. She swung once more connecting with the temple, immediately dropping the solider to his knees causing Bobbi to leg it across the corridor and sliding through the open door, sealing it shut with a bolt and bang of lock. She heard the pounding on the door but knew that the door was locked from the inside, she slowly crept along the darkened corridor that was when a scream pierced the silence.

 

Back in the room a bloody and blackened May was desperately trying to hold on and refrain from screaming out but the constant battering against her emotional and physical well being was bringing her down to her knees making her slowly want to give up the fight. She kept thinking of Phil and the others, those who meant something to her and who she would give her life for in a heartbeat. The constant barrage of images from Bahrain, Shield and herself were leaving her in an emotionally weakened state especially bringing up Lei. 

“See May, you are forgetting I have been around the block a few times and know each knot that will break a person. You are by far the hardest thing I have come across to break but I have all the time in the world because as you see i do not age much. Now i can go on for as long as you want to but believe me when i say that you will comply with me and join Hydra in the end.”

May raised her head in a defiant manner, a manner with which she was well known for and most people would recognise. “You can go to hell cause I will kick your ass there too. I will be waiting with steel fists and kick your ass once more because there is no way you are getting anything out of me. Use Bahrain, use Lei and use Shield I could not give a damn for I am telling you nothing.”

He looked at her with a smugness that only Daniel Whitehall had, “We’ll see” 

May looked broken, beaten and ultimately exhausted but defiant and confirmable she would stand on her feet once more until the charges surged once more. The relentless onslaught was driving her out of her mind and the screen came to life with the dream washing software she had seen him use on the now Agent 33.

“What's best is you comply. Compliance will be rewarded. Are you ready to comply?” The mantra begun to reign down, as Daniel Whitehall relentless worked upon the exhausted agent’s mind. He knew full well that he had come across one of the strongest minds he would ever witness but besides retrieving the information that he wanted, tearing her walls down and making her his own would the biggest accomplishment in all his life times. He knew that May had trained her body and mind to work as one, detract the emotions when necessary and do what is needed to complete a mission but what would it actually be like to take down Shield and have May as the ultimate solider.

Whilst Whitehall was in the process of thinking and dreaming of what he would do with May, and did not notice a silent Bobbi creeping up behind him. He felt a tap of two batons of either side of his head before they locked ready to crush his windpipe should he move out of turn, “Now Mr Whitehall, are we going to let Agent May down and we leave or I could I crush your windpipe and take her my own way. Now please do tell me what your answer will be?”

Daniel Whitehall turned with a smirk on his face, “Ah Agent Morse what a nice surprise.”  
Bobbi was not expecting the face nor the expression but one thing was for sure she would snap his neck in heartbeat but first she had to find out the answer but would she like what she heard?


	4. Scream and i'll find you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi has a choice to make but time is against her - will she be able to make the right one ?

Daniel Whitehall looked the personification of calm and collected when faced with agent Bobbi Morse but appearances could be deceiving, inside his heart was ready to beat out of his chest and if they looked at his shirt he was a goner for it was drenched. He had thought Bobbi Morse to be his best asset yet but now he knew that he never really had her the first place for it was all an act, he could feel the cylindrical weapons being pressed to the base of his neck and knew one false move would end his life.

He decided that the best defence was good offence and decided to call her bluff, “Ah Agent Morse what a nice surprise, Agent May and i were just getting to know one another really well. Would you care to join…” 

He never got to finish the sentence, “Cut the bullshit and let her down or i am going to take pleasure in putting you down, maybe your hydra buddies can come and save you then?” She tightened the weapons once more and the pain begun across his adams apple as he looked to the side and saw the beautiful yet thin lipped Bobbi Morse with danger in her eyes.

“Now Agent Morse, let’s play a little game and see if you can beat the master.” She looked at him with confusion written across her face and May knew that something was severely wrong. He nudged them both forward and moved Mays jacket aside revealing a hidden wire that had been moved snaked up the back of her shirt so it couldn't be seen, this was attached to her heart. May was desperately trying not to focus on the screen, a sheen of sweat already clung to a her beautiful skin and a droplet was ready to fall, Bobbi could see that she was weakening and knew that they had not much time left with which to save her but first she had to deal with Daniel Whitehall before they could break free.

Suddenly a tick tick tick could be heard and Bobbi was relentlessly looking around to find the source of the noise when Whitehall suddenly started to laugh, “Did you think that I would not have some insurance policy, I was half expecting Coulson to come but taking out half of the infamous duo will be fine with me. Now here is how it will go, there is a timer around this room as you can hear from the incessant ticking noise but what you didn't know until now was that when the timer goes off a high voltage will go through the wire and straight to the heart of the Cavalry, which if calculated right will have her writhing in agony but then cause her heart to fail. Now you have to decide what is more important to you Agent Morse, capturing me or saving Agent May, oh and do hurry there is only five minutes before the charge will go off.”

Bobbi was looking around desperately trying to locate the source of the ticking but every time she looked at a May, she could see a small part of her giving up the fight and her battered and bruised body was slowing complying with Whitehall's request.

“Kill him.” Bobbi’s head shot up and saw May speaking through clenched teeth, “I said kill him, if he goes free we both die anyway.” Whilst Bobbi knew that this was right she also knew that Coulson would kick her ass if she left May here. She tuned the sound of the beeping to her ears and moved with Whitehall in search of the sound. She saw underneath his desk was what looked like the tiniest speck of dust she had ever seen but knew that something was there. She tapped, smacked and kicked the desk until a secret panel gave way to reveal a rotary watch attached to a voltage pack and she noted there was one minute and 30 seconds until it released a fatal charge. Bobbi knew with the complexity of the device there was no way that she could stop it but maybe she could lower it. She sat Whitehall down and strapped him to the chair looking at the smug bastard she head butted him in the face and watched with satisfaction as the blood burst out of his nose. 

She bent down and looked at the intricacy with which the device had been put together and saw that she had ten seconds left, and aimed for what wire she thought to be true and in her eyes 9 times out of 10 it was the blue so she cut and watched as the digital face turned to zero. 

With trepidation and fear in her heart she watched as the volts left and travelled in what seem to be the quickest journey straight into the heart of Melinda May. The world came to a stand still for Bobbi Morse as she watched in what seemed like slow motion, Melinda Mays body got tight and taut attempting to arch off the bed like a bow but was restricted because of the restraint. Blood burst from May’s lip as she bit into it to prevent from crying and then slumped forward clear for the world to see that she was unconscious and down.

Bobbi raced across the room and felt for the pulse of May and found the weakest one she had ever felt in all her life, she knew that if they didn't get May back soon she would not make it but just as she touched the metal clasps that released Melinda May, Bobbi felt a second jolt coming and watched as May’s body flew across the room, just at the precise moment that Coulson walked the room.

Daniel Whitehall watched the scene unfold and now knew who the director of shield was, for he stood across from at this very moment as he watched his face contort with suppressed anger and fear. In a heartbeat he was on Whitehall beating his face like a piece of meat until Hunter pulled him back and pinned him down. Once emitting an air of calm about him, Hunter let Coulson go who stalked Whitehall like he was his latest pray, “Listen you spineless son of a bitch, if any permanent damage happens to May what I will do to you will make your victims look like a walk in the park, for I will be sure you remain conscious through it all.”


	5. With my arms I hold you, but can you save me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil finally has her in his arms and brings her home but can anyone guess the damage that has been caused? Do they have Whitehall? is all lost ?

Phil kept looking down as he walking back to the base, searching her face for any sign that she was waking up from the torture that she had endured. To his despair there was not even a flicker of her eyelids nor a twitch on her face and his heart began a fast journey through the floor.  What seemed like the longest journey that he had ever made, the doors to the lab came in sight and he breathed a sigh of relief. Jemma had already raced back to the bus knowing that Coulson would not take her anywhere else, knowing after what had happened to him after the Loki incident there was only few he would trust to examine May.

Phil walked through the doors and laid his angel upon the table, Jemma saw the desperation and fear written across his face. He raised his head and looked her in the eyes, pleading with her to not let May die but they both knew it was a long shot. No one knew what she had endured other then the brainwashing machine and the visible markings  that marred her caramel smooth skin and that brought tears to his eyes.

He sat down exhaustion taking over and falling like snow around his heart, he was internally praying to anything and everything that there was no permanent damage to her. He knew the marks that they could see would heal but the internal could last a life time, Coulson was well aware that May only showed what she needed people to see and nothing more. He had been her friend and work partner for 20 years and the May that he once knew had disappeared but he never knew why. The stories regarding Bahrain and ‘The Cavalry’ were rife and yet the only one that knew the true wounds was laying unconscious on a bed and no one knew if she was ever going to wake up. The shield surrounding her kept even the most strongest of men at bay, a closed book, a frozen queen with such an array of names that she should be proud of but if they knew Melinda May as he did, they would see a heart so pure she would die for anyone.

Jemma was running diagnostics and was pleased to see that her heart was still beating healthily, it was just pure exhaustion that had caused her system to shut down so she could heal both her mind and her body. She looked at Phil, who had placed his head on the table and was snoring gently in his sleep, she walked over and gently tapped him on the shoulder. He fluttered his eyelids and noticed with a sleepy yet shocked expression what had happened, he coughed and looked around trying to divert attention from the blush that was appearing on his cheeks.

“Well sir, i can say with certainty that there is no life threatening injuries for May but as for the psychological ones i have no idea, only time will tell. What she needs now is pure rest and TLC, we need to get to her a hospital….”

She barely got the word out when he shot up , “NO!!! … Can you imagine May’s face if she woke up a hospital. Are you going to explain that too her? Jemma do you want to face her wrath? Really?”

Jemma was beginning to squirm as she envisioned May’s face when she awoke in a hospital bed and didn't relish the thought of being on may’s bad side, “Well Sir, she needs constant care for now she is going to be exhausted and no one knows the psychological problems she is going to ensure, she is going to need someone to talk to. Who is going to do that?”

“I will be doing that and I am going to take her up to my room if thats ok and you can come and check on her regularly to ensure she is stable. suitable?”

Coulson tucked his arms under her knee’s and her upper back cradling her like a babe in arms, if anyone were to see this they would not believe their eyes as ‘The Cavalry’ was being carried like a babe in arms and for once in her life, she was the one being looked after and cared for. She knew the image that was portrayed was that of a hard faced and soulless person but if they knew what was behind her defences they would see that once in a while she would need looking after too, Coulson was going to do just that.

He nudged the door open with his back and turned carefully avoiding any obstacles that would catch May as he manoeuvred his way around his office and to his bed. He tenderly placed her down on the mattress and started to remove her tattered and torn clothes. He started with her boots and slowly slipped them off, then to her trousers that had charred marks where the clips had been. He knew that these were ruined but still folded them in case May for whatever reason wanted to keep them and then removed her top and jacket folding them and placing them on his desk at the side of his bed. He left her in her underwear and on any other occasion would be drooling on the floor like a dog at the sight of his caramel, smooth skinned angel as she was an absolutely goddess but now was not the time for that and he went to get a sheet from his cupboard. He walked back and covered her and tucking the sheet under her ensuring that she was warm and safe. He retrieved a bowl and flannel from the bath room and sat down on the bed, he began to tenderly pat her head and clean all the marks from her relaxed face. He worked the way down her arms and hands watching the droplets clean away the marks that marred her beautiful skin.

Once he had done this, he left the bowl and flannel on the sideboard and was just in the process of tucking May in when he heard a knock at the door, he turned to watch Skye walk in.

“Hey AC, how’s she doing? You look exhausted and in need of rest too. Why don’t you go and have a lie down too, we can hold the fort for an hour.” She was looking shifty and Coulson could tell she was hiding something, 

“What it is?” Coulson zeroed in with his eyes clearly conveying he knew that there was something amiss.

Skye said with trepidation, “We have no idea were Daniel Whitehall is right now AC.”


	6. In my dreams, come and find me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson finds out that Whitehall has gone but what is the damage that he has left behind? Skye is protecting Mamma and Pappa but will they make up?

“Excuse me can you just repeat that please?” 

Skye was looking over Coulson and could see that he was visibly trembling with suppressed rage, she knew that she was treading on thin ice and needed to assess the volatile nature that was Phil Coulson.

“In the process of rescuing Bobbi and May, somehow Whitehall has loosened the bonds and escaped. Hunter, Fitz, Bobbi and I searched the facility but found no trace of Whitehall anywhere. They interrogated some of the staff but not one of them claimed to have seen Whitehall at any point during that day, so we have no idea where he is.”

Coulson knew that there was no point in getting upset about it, they had done what he would have instructed them to do but if they could not find him, someone as elusive as Daniel Whitehall could disappear at will especially if they were concerned with May.

Skye saw the exhaustion written across Coulson’s face and knew that he desperately needed sleep but unless someone was there to watch over May, he would not close his eyes even for a second.

“Look AC, you are shattered and we are still looking for Whitehall if anything turns up we will alert you I promise. Go and get some sleep AC, I will watch over May and if anything happens I will come and get you, I swear.” Skye was pleading with him and knew that he would run himself into the ground if no one stood in to stop him, everyone else was busy so it looked like Skye was the person to do it.

Coulson knew that Skye was right and he could do with an hours sleep, he saw the worried look in her eyes and walked over to where May was sleeping. He bent down and placed a kiss tenderly on her head, stroking her hair and pleading with her to wake up unharmed. Walking over to the closest he pulled out a spare pillow and laid down on the sofa. Within minutes he had drifted off into the land of nod, Skye saw the gentle rise and fall of his chest and walked over with a blanket wrapping Coulson safely in its warmth whilst keeping a watchful eye over both of them. She didn’t have a proper mum and dad, she looked upon the two agents in this room as those figures in her life and would be devastated if anything happened to either of them.

Down in the gym, Bobbi was giving the punch bag the workout of its life and even she was surprised that it was still on the chain due to the severity of her punches. She had not taped her hands up nor was she wearing gloves so her knuckles were bloody and busted, but she liked it that way the pain was a welcome distraction and allowed her to organise her thoughts. It acted like a buffer and distracted her from the emotional chaos of watching May writhe in agony, nearly dying and Whitehall escaping. Hunter was watching her and knew she was licking her wounds but to the outside she looked the personification of calm, he knew she was the expert in deception but needed to look at her knuckles. He walked towards the agitated woman and grabbed hold of the punching bag poking his head around the side of it and into the eyes of the blond bombshell.

“What do you want Hunter?”

“We back to Hunter now?” 

Bobbi carried on punching away and ignored Hunter but the strength of the punches increased in intensity a particular one knocking the wind out of Hunter causing him to stagger back. He shoved the bag out of the way and grabbed hold of Bobbi. He pulled her into a bear crushing hug and watched the walls crumble down and the tears start to fall. Bobbi was weary, she had just watched a mentor and dear friend be tortured and near death, yes she might look calm and collected on the outside but similar to May, unfettered chaos ran through her. Emotions of hurt, fear, anger and anxiety ran through her and she didn't know how to deal with it all but the feeling of Hunters secure embraced brought down her walls and allowed the emotions to run free, all it takes is that one person to see through the defences and take the time to help a broken heart.

Coulson had long since woken and sent Skye to go and get some food, he was sat at the side of May watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Suddenly and without warning started to murmur in her sleep, gentle moans and groans, “Phil don’t leave me! Whitehall? I won’t comply!!!”   
May started to thrash on the bed, the blankets dropping of the bed and floating to the floor. He shot up of the bed and grabbed hold of May, the wailing that was pouring from her throat was tearing his heart his two. He could only hold onto her and ensure that she didn't hurt herself until it had subsided. He held her and whispered words of love in her ear ensuring a calming, familiar voice was what she heard when she opened her eyes.

He looked down to see her beautiful, porcelain face contorted in fear and angst with tear tracks staining her angelic skin. He wiped her face with the hanky in his pocket being careful not mark her beautiful skin but ensure she still realises that he was there.  
“Hey Melinda, it’s me Phil, come on you’re home, come back to us. Remember when we were at the academy and we took that dance class, you claim to have disliked it and yet came top of the class consecutively. Please, please come back and dance with me.”  
He carried on murmuring words of endearment, old memories and stroking her hair.   
“Come on Melinda, I promise I will never let you go, you're mine now and if you wake up, I’ll spend the rest of my life proving it to you…”  
He was stroking her hair and looking over her face as a sheen of sweat had laid itself upon her body, he was moping her brow and pleading with her to wake up when he heard the softest sound in the air.

“You promise you'll do that for me?” Phil’s eyes shot up and was met with the brownest most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, the only thing he thought to do was place the sweetest of kiss upon her lips and pray to never let her go.


	7. On the hard road, together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time will only tell what damage has happened to May but Coulson has something that he needs to say but will he have the chance ?

A few heart stopping moments later they parted and he looked into the glossy eyes of Melinda May, he felt his heart soar higher then the eagles had flown, for he knew that physically she would be fine. He was in a daydream and thinking about all the things that he intended to say to May to make her understand he was going nowhere, he would stand by her and walk with her wherever this life would take them but he was sure going to protect her.

“If that is what I get for waking up, what else will I get when I walk?”

He shot his head down again to see her smirking, her hand reached up to run a polished finger down his cheek cupping his chin and bringing him down once more, she was just about to meet his luscious lips when she heard the three most beautiful words,

“I love you”

Her head shot a few inches back and she looked into his eyes, sure enough there was the bluest sea of love she had ever seen. When she was being tortured, through all of it the main thing she thought of was ensuring  that Coulson stayed safe. Maybe in time she would tell him what she had seen and endured in Bahrain but there was no time now, not when the handsome man himself was staring down at and had utter the immortal words.

“I love you too.” 

Coulson's face lit up like a beacon, the smile so wide that the grand canyon was to look like a crack in the pavement, his heart sang calling hers like it had been searching for it all his life. He cupped her face and kissed her once more, pouring his heart and soul into ensuring that she understood what her worth was, especially to him, and what would happen to him if she wasn't there to make his life complete.

 

“You're not getting anymore then kisses Melinda, you have just endured an onslaught of torture and until you are deemed fit for duty, you're not getting anything other then TLC and kisses.”

May started to pout but laying in nothing other then underwear and a blanket it did nothing other than cause Coulson to laugh, “When a half naked woman is laying in your arms the thing that you should not do is laugh.”

“Melinda, you have no chance, not a single one, until Jemma clears you so what you are going to do is rest and relax, whilst i wait on you hand and foot.”

He kissed on the nose and held her, she listened to his heartbeat, the gentle thump thump that showed everything was alright and they were alive. It amazed her still how the small, sound and feel of someone breathing can be the best place , the feeling of safety and security that was something very unknown to her. May was use to thinking on her feet, escaping and if needs be fighting to ensure that she walked out unharmed. But here she didn't have to, she felt the embrace and gentle breathing of Phil Coulson. Focusing on that safety and security she let her eyes gently close and wander into the sleep she so desperately needed.

A few hours later Coulson was woken by a violent thump and a grasp around his waist, he looked down and saw May her face had scrunched up and she turned towards his chest. He heard the moans emanating from her throat and watched as she screamed bolting up from the bed lashing out with her fists. Luckily Coulson was paying attention and caught the fist just as it was about to connect with his face, he pulled her to him and listen until her breathing had returned to normal. She tucked her face into the crux of his neck and breathed in his scent, she could hear the murmur, “I am here Melinda, you're not alone listen to my voice and know that you are home.”  
He was stroking her hair and repeating the same thing over and over.  
“Want to talk about it?”

“Right now Phil, I just want to breathe and stop the dizziness. This room is moving and I know for a fact I am still, however you are not.”

He sat there with his head on top of hers and just listened, he knew that she would talk whenever she wanted to but until then he would provide the steady, the safe and the love that he knew she deserved.

He had no idea who Lei was, no idea what happened in Bahrain other than she was attacked with demons all the time but what he did know was that he loved her with all his heart and protecting her was what he was going to do.

“He wanted you”

Coulson wasn't sure that he heard her correctly so he waited to see if she continued with the sentence,

“He wanted to know who the head of shield was as he was going to experiment on them, he attacked my mind with Bahrain and the child that was lost. That is who Lei was, it turns out that he tested on her to see what powers she possessed but her little body couldn't not take it and he threw it away like garbage ….”

She didn't get the chance to finish the sentence before the tears begun to flow, sobs ripped from her heart and lungs. She attempted to suppress the emotions but all Coulson did was rub up and down her back in relaxing circles. Tears stung his eyes but he would wait to let them fall, this was about her and her alone. Her body shook and racked with grief as the wound was ripped open and the horrors of her past begun to flow. She had hidden behind her defences for so long that a dam had broken but it had taken that special someone in Phil. He sat there and waited for what seemed like an eternity but he would wait that and more for her. 

She eventually stopped and looked up with puffy red eyes but to him she was still the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. She went to shy away, scared and ashamed what he would think of her as no one saw this side of her,  in most cases it was deemed a mystery.

He took his hand under her chin and made her look up, “Listen to me, I do not care what baggage you carry Melinda, we will carry the load together come whatever. I want you, I love you and I need you.  Whatever Whitehall has unlocked I am here to listen. Remember, I’ll always love you alright, you talk when you are ready.”

They didn’t know what life was to throw at them and for sure it was going to be rocky but what was certain was they would do it together and deal with Whitehall when he decided to resurface. For now Coulson and Melinda would deal with it and keep their family together whatever was going to unfurl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Kiara_Fox for the prompt and MandyLou67 for being my inspiration.


End file.
